what's wrong with me?
by Jades Arrow
Summary: COMPLETE" It's the trio's 7th year, and Hermione's noticing a lot of changes espeacially with her boyfriend Ron.Maybe she needs to find a new love like with an enemy.Not a good story to read if you like Ron.
1. Default Chapter

_**" Dear Diary, August 31st**_

_**Hi My name is Hermione Granger, I'm 17 years old, and in my 7th year at Hogwarts.I just received you today as an early birthday gift from my friends Ginny.I don't really write in a diary so I thought I'd try it.Iheard it was a good way to remember the good parts in your life. Well here's a little history on my I'm head girl this year, and I'm best friends with Harry Potter.We're in the beginning of a war against evil, but as long as we stick together I think we can win.My other best friends Ronald Weasley is also my boyfriend.We've been going out since 6th year, and I don't think anything could split us up."**_

Hermione closed the diary, and put it in her bag, she looked at her watch. "Guys we better get changed into our uniforms.We'll be at school soon."She said grabbing her things and walking down to the girls changing room.

"So Ron yours and Hermione's one year anniversary is coming up anything planned?"Harry asked as he and Ron started changing.

"Not really. We've always been together it's just now we're a couple there's nothing really different about it."

"If you say so Ron."

Ron looked at his friend then the door that Hermione would walk through any minute.

"I'll be back."He said exiting the door.

Ron walked down the hall and entered the compartment on the left.

"Hey Lavender, Do you wanna go to the welcome back dance with me?"

"I thought you were dating Hermione."

"Well we agreed to see other people."

Lavender smiled "Sure I'd love to."

Ron smiled, and walked back into the compartment He, Harry, and Hermione were sharing.

Hermione watched as he entered, and didn't understand it, but she felt something was wrong, and couldn't put her finger on it.Ron didn't say anything to her the rest of the way to school, and she didn't want to bother him so they all just sat in silence.


	2. ch1

They pulled into Hogsmead station, and took the carriages to the school.They went into the great hall, and sat down to wait for the sorting to begin.

"Zyler, Alex" Mcgonagall called.The boy put the sorting hat on his head.

"Slytherin."

There was cheers, and applause, and Dumbledore stood to make announcements.

"This year start of term dance will be held this Friday.The Forbidden Forest is Off limits as always.This years head boy, and girl is none other than Hermione Granger, and Draco Malfoy. I must alway warn you all of the Dark times we face this year we must stick together as a school in order to win, Please think about that, and make your decision wisely before chosing a side." Dumbledore clapped his hands, and food appeared.

After Dinner Professor Mcgonagall approached Hermione, and asked her to meet her in the hall.Hermione stepped out into the hall to see Draco Malfoy leaning against a wall.

"Follow me please.Dumbledore set some rules for you.There will be no fighting or arguing.You will learn to respect each other." She stopped infront of a portrait of a boy, and girl "Your password is united.Now goodnight."

Hermione stepped infront of the portrait "United."

She stepped in, and was struck with the beauty of the room.

"I guess this is fairly nice" Draco said.

"It's beautiful."Hermione said.

"You would think that Mudblood."

Hermione shhok her head and walked up the stairs to her room "You know Malfoy I punched you before, and I'm not afraid to do it again." she then entered her room, and shut the door.

* * *

The next day Hermione sat down at Breakfast next to Harry, and across from Ron.

"So are we going to the dance together?"Hermione asked Ron.

"I'm going with someone else." Ron answered bluntly.

"Oh okay."Hermione said trying to hide her dissappointment.

"Ron, Hermione's your girlfriend."Harry said astonished that Ron would do that to her.

"It's okay Harry. I'll see you guys in potions."Hermione said grabbing her books and heading down into the dungeon.

Harry turned to Ron quickly "How could you do that to her?"

"We're just dating Harry it's not like we're married."Ron then got up, and Harry followed him down to the potion's classroom.

After classes that day Hermione was sitting in the library when she saw Draco and his group of friends come in and sit at the table next to her.She started back on her homework when someone sat down next to her

"Hey Mione."

"Oh hi Seamus how are you?"

"I'm good. I was wondering if maybe you'd want to go to the dance with me?"

Hermione thought for a moment then nodded "Sure."

"Great thanks Hermione."Seamus then got up and left.After Seamus left Harry, and Ron joined her at the table.

"Hey Mione."

"Hey guys."

"Did you find anyone to go to the dance with yet Harry?"Ron asked.

Harry shook his head "How about you Mione?"

"Seamus asked me, and I said yes."

"What!" Ron practically shouted.

"Well Ron you have a date, and so do I.It's not common science you should understand that."Hermione then packed up her books, and left to go to her common room.

"Looks like Weasle got dissed."Blaise said to The group at their table.

"Granger may be a Mudblood, but she could do better than him."Pansy said laughing.

Ron stormed out of the library so Harry decided to go visit Hagrid.He couldn't understand Ron's change in attitude or the way he was treating Hermione.

* * *

Ron walked into the Gryffindor common room, and saw Seamus sitting with Dean by the fireplace.

"Hey Seamus can we talk?"

"Sure Ron whats up?"

"I heard you asked Hermione to the date, I'm here to tell you that your going to take back your invite.She's my girlfriend,and If you like having both your legs you wont take her to the dance."Ron stated plainly before heading up to his room.

"What is his problem?"Dean asked.

"I don't know but I'm not gonna get into His and Hermione's problem. I'll just ignore her."


	3. ch2

Hermione walked to her common room to see Draco studying at the table, she sat down at the other end hoping to not draw any attention to herself.

She was in the middle of her potions homework when there was a knock at the portrait.

"Come in." Draco yelled not getting up.Hermione just rolled her eyes.Ron came in, and saw them sitting at the table together.

"So first Seamus, and now Malfoy."

"Excuse me?"Hermione asked.

"When did you become such a whore."

"I don't know what your problem is, but you need to leave."

Ron went over to her and grabbed her arm, and pulled her out into the hall.

"Ron Weasley what is your problem?"Hermione demanded trying to get her arm free.

"I don't appreciate you going to the dance with another guy.Your my girlfriend!"

"Well your going with another girl.You can't have your cake, and eat it to.So figure out what your going to do and let me know."Hermione tried again to pull her arm away from him but he just tightened his grip.

"Ron your hurting me."She said through gritted teeth.

"No I'm not, but I will if you go to the dance with anyone else." Then he forcefully pushed her into the wall, and walked away.

Hermione rubbed her arm, and walked back into the common room.

"What was that thump?"Draco asked.

"Nothing." Hermione grabbed her books, and turned to go upstairs. "Hey Malfoy I know were not friends,but have you noticed a change in Ron?"

"Not that I care, but yeah. He's turned into a dick. Of course if he was in Slytherin I'd be pround, but he's just lame."

Hermione nodded, and started up the stairs.

"Hey Granger I know were not friends, but are you okay?"

"I'm fine.Thanks for asking."

"I'm not always a git. I do show some emotions when I want."

Hermione reached her room, and shut her door.She lifted off her shirt, and saw the bruise that was forming on her arm, then turned around to see marks on her back from her hitting the wall.

**_"Ron has never been like that with me before, What is going on?"_**She thought to herself.

She changed into a sweatshirt, and sweatpants before going to dinner.

Harry came back from Hagrid's, and ran into Hermione in the entrance hall.

"Hey Harry where were you?"

"Hagrid's."

"I would've went with you. I haven't seen him yet, and I would love to say hi."

"Next time I'll come get you."

They walked into the great hall, and sat down next to each other.

"Where's Ron?" Harry asked.

Hermione shrugged "Who knows?"

Ron came in a few minutes later, and sat down next to Lavender, but he looked right at Hermione.

"How can he do that when I'm sitting right here?" Hermione asked looking at Harry.

He put his arm around her "He's changed a lot since last year.We'll just have to find out why."

Hermione nodded then got up to go get some fresh air.

* * *

She was looking out at the lake when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Hey Granger."

She turned, and saw Blaise Zambini. "Hi Zambini."She then turned back to the lake.

"Weasley's being a real prick this year."

"Yes he is."

Blaise laughed, and Hermione looked at him oddly "What?"

"We just agreed on something.Who would've thought?"

Hermione laughed a little "That is odd isn't it.We just wont tell anyone."

"Yeah can't ruin our reputations now."

Hermione laughed at their joke. " Your not so bad Zambini."

"Neither are you Granger. So why are you out here by yourself?"

"Thats kind of a personal question isn't it? I mean for 2 people who aren't friends."

"I've never had a problem with you. Besides who says we can't be friends if we want to be."

"I'd like that Blaise."

"Truce?" Blaise asked sticking out his hand.

"Truce."Hermione said shaking it.

"So why are you out here by yourself?"

Hermione smiled "I just wanted some fresh air to think."

"Thinkings good, as long as you don't linger on the question."

"Hermione!"

She, and Blaise turned to see Ron heading toward them

"You need to stay away from my girlfriend Zambini !"Ron said punching him in the face.

"Damn Weasley are you nuts? Half the slytherins can be on your ass real quick."

"Ron we were just talking!" Hermione yelled.

He grabbed Hermione by the arm, and dragged her to the castle, she stumbled away from him half way there. "What is your problem? Your being a real jerk, and thats the 2nd time today you've grabbed my arm!You cannot control me.Infact I think we should take time apart."

Ron slapped her across the face so quick it didn't really register to her at first.

"We are not breaking up.Just remember you are mine, and you always will be."He then stormed off to the castle. She rubbed her cheek, and headed back to Blaise.

Blaise was getting off the ground when she reached him.

"Are you okay?I'm so sorry."

Blaise dusted himself off "It wasn't your fault. He'll get his tomorrow." Blaise looked up, and saw a faint red mark across her cheek.

"Did he hit you?"

"No Ron would never do that. I better get back inside, and try to cool him off.I'm sorry again."

"It's fine."

Hermione walked back up to the castle while Blaise watched her go before going there himself.

He walked into the slytherin common room to see Draco there.

"Hey dude." Blaise said sitting down opposite of him.

"Man what happened to your face?" Draco asked.

"That stupid Weasle. I was talking to Hermione, and he punched me out of the blue."

"You called her Hermione."

"Yeah well we called a truce. It's stupid to hang onto a first year grudge."

"Well you can't let Weasle get away with hitting you."

"Oh I'm not. Trust me."

* * *

Hermione went straight to her bedroom, she couldn't believe he hit her. She'd never been hit before in her life.She didn't know what to think.She took a shower, then went to bed. 


	4. ch3

Hermione woke up the next morning, and looked in the mirror.You could see a faint handprint across her face.She applied a good concealer then appied her makeup, got dressed, and went down to breakfast.

She was picking at her food when a figure appeared infront of her.

"Blaise. How's your face?"

"Good, I mean it's not the first time I was hit over a girl."

Hermione laughed "Kinda Ironic the girl was me though huh."

Blaise laughed then walked off to his table.

Harry sat down by Hermione "Hey what was Zambini doing over this way?"

"Oh we called a truce last night, and then Ron beat him up."

"Huh?"Harry asked confused.Hermione saw Ron come in, and decided to drop it.

"I'll tell ya later."She then grabbed her books, and left to go to potions.

Blaise saw her leave, and saw Ron follow her, so he nudged Draco, and they both followed.

Ron cornered Hermione outside the potions classroom.

"What now Ron, I can't talk to Harry either?."

Draco, and Blaise stopped at the corner so they couldn't be seen.

"Hermione I just wanted to apologise for hitting you last night."Ron said.

"Why'd you do it?"

"I lost my temper.I'm sorry."

Hermione smiled "It's okay.Maybe we just need some space."

"What! I just appologised. Damn Hermione why can't you just forgive me?"He punched the wall by her head.

"Ahh!"

"This isn't over."He said pointing a finger in her face, and going into the classroom.

Blaise, and Draco rounded the corner to see Hermione drop her bag, and start trying to pick things up in a hurry.Blaise walked over to help her.

"I'm...sorry...I'm in the way."Hermione said through sobs.

"It's okay Hermione let me get these."

She wipped her tears as Blaise placed her book in her bag for her.

"Hermione you don't..."

"I don't want to talk about it I'm okay."She took her bag and headed into class as others started to show.

Blaise looked at Draco "She's not okay."

"I guess if you can call a truce with her then so can I."Draco said as they entered class, and sat behind Hermione, and Harry.

* * *

Friday came, and Hermione was getting ready for the dance.She was waiting in the common room when Draco came downstairs.

"Hey Granger I've been wanting to talk to you."

"Okay."

"Blaise told me about his truce with you.I thought since he can forgive, and forget petty feuds maybe we could to."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

Hermione smiled, and nodded "Okay."

"Good.Well you look nice tonight."

"Thanks Draco, so do you. I'll see you at the dance."

"Yeah see ya there."

Draco left to meet Blaise at the entrace hall. They decided to go stag together since they couldn't find dates ,or rather didn't look for dates.

* * *

They were standing by the punch bowl when Draco saw Seamus with Parvati.

"Hey Blaise didn't Seamus ask Hermione to the dance?"

"Yeah that day in the library, why?"

"Look he's here with someone else."

"Well then where's Hermione."Blaise asked.

"Maybe she's coming later."

The dance was to end at 11 it was 9:45 ,and there was still no sign of Hermione.

"This is gonna go against everything I stand for." Draco said as he walked over to Harry, Blaise following him.

"Hey Potter, can we speak to you for a minute?"

Harry nodded, and followed them to the entrance hall "What is it?"

"Have you seen Granger?"Blaise asked.

"No she was coming with Seamus."

"Seamus is here with someone else."Draco said.

"Did you see her this evening?"Harry asked.

"I did, in the common room."Draco said.

"Lets go check there first."Harry said making his way to the heads common room.

Draco opened the portrait, and there was Hermione sitting on the couch in jeans, and a sweatshirt reading a book.

"Mione why aren't you at the dance?"Harry asked startling her.

"Oh come on Harry, even I know when I've been stood up.I didn't want to go anyways."

"Why don't you come with me now?"

"Harry the dance is over in an hour. I don't want a pity date.I'm fine, it's not the end of the world."

"Okay. I'll just stay here with you then." He hugged her but as soon as he touched her back she jerked away.

"What did I do?" Harry asked confused.

"Nothing I'm just tired.Can I talk to you tomorrow?"

"Sure."Harry said walking out the door with Blaise, and Draco following him.

"Somethings wrong with her.Does she talk to yous?"Harry asked

"We've been talking for a couple days."Blaise said.

"See if she'll tell you whats wrong.I'm gonna talk to Ron."Harry left while Draco, and Blaise stayed in the hall."

"Do you think he hit her again?"Blaise asked.

Draco shrugged "I think we should've told Harry about what happened the other day before potions."

"I won't betray her trust like that unless I have to.Hermione's smart if it gets to rough she'll get out."Blaise said trying to make himself believe it more than anything.

"Are you sure?What if something happens to her?"Draco said.

Blaise looked at Draco "You like her don't you?"

"NO! Do you?"

"No. I just have this need to want to protect her.If it makes you feel better I've caught her looking at you in potions, and I think she likes you to."

Draco couldn't help but smile before saying bye to Blaise and going to bed.


	5. ch4

Harry went to the Common room to find Ron after the dance was over to see if he knew why Seamus stood Hermione up, he was pretty sure it was Ron's fault. Ron was sitting on the couch making out with Lavender when Harry approached him.

"Hey Ron I see you had a good time, but remember your girlfriend Hermione, well I need to ask you something about her. The one your suppose to be faithful to."

Ron pulled away from Lavender. "Lav I'll see you tomorrow." Lavender nodded,and went upstairs.

"What about Hermione Harry?"

"Do you know why Seamus stood her up?"

"I just told him to stay away from her. We are still together, and I don't want her seeing other guys while she's with me.Besides Harry this is our business not your so stay out of it."Ron then went upstairs to bed.

Harry sat down on the couch when Ginny joined him.

"Hi Harry whats up?"

"Ginny have you noticed a change in your brother?"

"I think everyone has."

"We're falling apart, and if that happens now I don't think we'll survive the war thats underway.We were strong together, apart we're just weak. I have to find a way to fix this."

"I'll help you Harry."

"Thanks, but I don't want to get you involved. Zambini, and Malfoy are helpping I think."

"What?"

Harry laughed "I think we came to a silent truce.Anyways the more on our side the better."

"If you need my help I'm here."Ginny said getting up to go upstairs.

"Thanks Gin, I'll see you in the morning."

"Night."

* * *

"Draco woke up the next morning with a new perspective on things.He was gonna try to get Hermione away from Ron no matter what it took.He had feelings for Her, and he was gonna make sure she didn't get hurt.

He went down to breakfast, and sat down by Blaise. He looked over and saw Hermione sitting by Harry, and he'd never seen her look so down before. She looked drained, and he also saw a faint red mark across her cheek.

"So what's up?" Blaise asked.

"I came to a conclusion this morning.Maybe we need to call a truce with Harry, and help him with Protecting Hermione. You know he'll look out for her no matter what, so maybe since we want to protect her to, we can do it together."

"Thats cool Dray.I think it'd be good for all of us to work together. I know I don't want to follow in my father's footsteps so if that means taking out you know who, I'm all for it."Blaise said taking a drink.

Draco nodded. He looked back over to the Gryffindor table, but Hermione, and Harry were gone.

"After Breakfast we'll go talk to Dumbledore, and then Harry."Draco said taking a bite of toast.

* * *

Hermione, and Harry were sitting out in the courtyard talking.

"Hey Harry what if a friend was in trouble, and tried to end it, but couldn't. Do you think anyone is strong enough to walk away?"

"What do you mean Hermione?"

"Well I have a friend back home who wrote to me. Her boyfriends started hitting her, and she tried to break up with him, but he wont let her go. Do you think she can just walk away? I don't know what to tell her."

"I wouldn't know what to say either. I think if your strong enough you can walk away from anything as long as you have support from your friends.I've always had you, and Ron there for me, and thats how I've pulled through all these years."

"Thanks Harry."

"No problem. You know if you have a problem I'd be here for you no matter what also, don't you?"

Hermione nodded "Of course.If I had a problem I know you'd help."

Harry nodded then looked up to see Draco, and Blaise walking towards them.

"Potter we need to tell you something." Blaise said.

"Yeah we just pledged out liance to Dumbledore. We're all on the same side now."Draco said.

"We wanted you to be the first to know. We're on your side, and we want to fight next to you."Blaise finished holding out his hand.

Harry shook it then shook Draco's "Thanks."

"So does this mean we all have a truce between us now?"Hermione asked.

Draco, and Blaise nodded.

Hermione saw Ron walking out towards them with that angry look in his eye.

"I'm gonna go talk to Ron. I'll see you all later." She said getting up, and running towards him.

The guys watched her go, and watched the interaction between them.It looked as if Ron was angry about something. He grabbed Hermione and took her to the other end of the courtyard where noone else could see them.

"Do you think we should follow them?" Draco asked.

"She'd tell me if needs help." Harry said.


	6. Ch5

The guys decided to hang out in the head common room, they decided since they were on the same side they should get to know each other.

"So are you really the only one who can stop Voldemort?"Blaise asked when Harry told them why Dumbledore was alsway looking out for him.

Harry nodded "Yep it's me or him. Personally I pick him."

"We're with ya there."Draco said.

* * *

"Ron what did I do now? Let me go!"Hermione yelled as he threw her into an empty classroom.

"I don't want you with other guys!"Ron said as he punched her in the face.He pinned her up against the wall by her throat."Stay away from Harry or I will rip out your heart."

"Your not Ron!I don't even know you anymore. Stop it!"She hit him as hard as she could in the face, but that turned out to be stupid.He threw her into some desks, and felt the blood running down his lip.

"That was stupid."He walked towards her, and smiled as she tried to back away.He bent down so that his face was inches from her's

"One day when you least expect it I will get you back for that, but until then your just gonna have to wonder when that is."Ron got up, and left the classroom.Hermione put her hand up to her face and then looked down at her hand seeing blood.She pulled her sweater tight around her to cover the bruises on her body, and walked to her common room.

She entered the portrait expecting the common room to be empty, and was caught off guard when Harry called out to her.

"Mione?"

She looked up, and tried to cover her face, but Blaise already saw her.

"What happened?"He asked escorting her to the couch.

"It was my fault.I made him mad."Hermione said starting to cry.

"Who did this Mione?" Harry asked kneeling infront of her.She looked him in the eye, and thought about telling him the truth, but couldn't bring herself to do it.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"Draco asked quietly.

"I can't say. Can we just drop it please?"

"Fine Hermione we'll let it go till your ready to talk."Harry said hugging her.

"Oww!"Hermione yelled pushing him away. "Please just don't touch me."She said getting up to go upstairs."She locked her door, and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Sunday Harry saw Ron by himself in the Gryffindor Common room so he decided to see if Ron would say anything.

"Hey Ron what happened to your lip?"

"Oh I got into a fight.Nothing important."

"Why don't we hang out with Hermione today?"Harry suggested.

"Sure I have nothing better to do."Ron said getting up, and leading Harry out of the room, and down to Hermione's.

Draco left with Blaise earlier, and was catching up on her homework when there was a knock on the portrait door.She looked to see if her bruises were covered good then answered the door.

"Harry, Ron what are you 2 doing here?"

Ron made his way inside kissing her on the cheek "We wanted to spend time with you."

Hermione looked at Harry, and knew what she had to do.

"Harry I don't want to be friends anymore.With Voldemort back it's just to dangerous, and I don't want to be in the middle of that anymore."

"Hermione?"

"Harry just leave!"

Harry shook his head, and left.Hermione looked down ashamed, Ron kissed her cheek and started walking out the door.

"Didn't know you could be so cruel to your best friend Mione."He went to kiss her again but she turned away.

"Leave me alone." She said shutting the door.

* * *

Harry was walking around outside when he saw Draco, and Blaise down by the lake.

"Hey Harry.You look pissed."Blaise said.

"I went to see Hermione, and she said she didn't want to be friends anymore then told me to get out."

"Why would she do that you've been friends forever."

"I don't know, but I have enough to deal with, without her adding to it. I'm not gonna worry about it. Obviously she doesn't care about our friendship so neither do I."Harry said throwing a rock into the lake.

* * *

Hermione was doing her rounds that night not really paying attention when she was grabbed from behind, and dragged into a classroom.She was thrown on the teacher's desk, and her arms were pinned behind her head.Her attacker started ripping her shirt off, and then he pushed up her skirt.

"Stop it please!."She whispered.He put a silencing charm on her, and then all she felt was him forcing himself into her.She tried to scream, but came to know avail.After a while she just closed her eyes, and tried to block out the pain.He pulled out, let her go, and just let her fall off the desk.She curled into a ball on the floor crying inpain when her attacker leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"I guess I got my payback."The he undid the silencing charm, and left.

Hermione just laid there for the longest time trying to make the pain stop.She tried to get up but could only cry out.Someone was walking by when they heard someone scream.They opened the door to see hermione fall to the floor.

"Oh My god! Mione?"Ginny ran over to her friend and craddled her head.

"Mione I'll go get Madame Pompfy, just lie still."

"Please don't leave me."Hermione cried.

"I'll just be a second I swear."Ginny ran all the way to the hospital wing, and was back in an instant with help.Madame Pompfry levitated Hermione to hospital ward, and Ginny went to find Harry.


	7. Ch6

Ginny looked everywhere for Harry, but she couldn't find him.She couldn't even find her brother.As a last resort she went to the Heads common room,Harry had been spending so much time there maybe Draco knew where he was.She knocked on the portrait door, and was let in by Draco.

She saw Harry sitting on the couch by Blaise, and couldn't help but let her taers fall.

"Gin whats wrong?"Harry asked.

"Hermione was attacked. I found her in a classroom with bruises on her arms, and her clothes were torn.She's in the hospital ward."

The guys all looked at each other, and ran to the hospital ward.They opened the door to see Madame Popfry, Dumbledore, and Professor Mcganagall talking.

"Is she okay?"Harry asked.

"Miss Granger is resting right now.She hasn't said a thing."Madame Pompfry said.

"Has Miss Granger said anything to you about anything?"Dumbledore asked.

"No sir why?"

"Madame Pompfry found some old bruises on her as well as fresh ones."

"I should have seen something going on. I'm her best friend." Harry said shaking his head.

"Harry I share a room with her, and I never paid any attention, so don't blame yourself."Draco said.

"You all can come back tomorrow to see her."Madame Pompfry said.The others nodded, and walked down to lunch. They passed Ron on the way, and told him about Hermione's attack.

"Well she pisses a lot of people off it could've been anyone."Was all he said before walking away from them.

"How can he be so cold about this?"Ginny asked before running to the Gryffindor tower.

"Thats what I want to know."Draco said. "If it was my girlfriend who was attacked I would be by her side every second."

* * *

Hermione awoke the next morning, and could do nothing but stare out the window.She was so preocuppied she didn't even hear her friends come into her room.

"Mione?"Ginny said quietly so she wouldn't startle her.Hermione looked at her then looked back out the window.

"Can you all just leave me alone?"

"We're your best friends, we can help you."Harry said.Hermione looked at him angrily.

"Don't you get it! You can't help me, noone can. If you would all just leave me alone things would be a lot simpler.Just get out!"

They all left so they wouldn't upset her anymore.

* * *

Weeks passed, and she still wasn't talking to any of her friends. Infact she wouldn't even come out of her room unless she had to.Her friends still didn't know what happened or the whole story behind it, but they could tell it was bad.

Ginny, Harry,Blaise, and Draco were all sitting on the couches in the heads coomon room one sunday evening when Hermione finally made herself present.She cleared her throat, so she had their attention.

"I just wanted to apologise for everything that I said. I know you all were just worried about me, but I wasn't ready to accept it."

"It's okay mione.We forgive you."Ginny said giving her a hug.There was a knock and Draco got up to answer it. Ron pushed his way through.

"Why are you ignoring me?"He demanded.

"Because I don't want to see you anymore."She stated plainly looking at the ground.

"You can't dump me.Who else is gonna date you?"

"Anyone's better than you! Besides I deserve better than a guy who beats his girlfriend!"

All eyes turned on Ron. He had never been so mad before in is life.He rushed towards her, and pinned her to the wall.She knew she said the wrong thing, but she wanted to face her demon, and move on, and this was the only way she could think of doing it. She didn't think he'd kill her with people around.

"What are you gonna do Ron?Hurt me?You already took the one thing from me that I can never get back!"

Ron went to punch her but was pulled back, and pinned to the other wall by Draco.

Blaise ran to Hermione's side, and stood by her protectively along with Harry.

Hermione looked Ron straight in the eye "You raped me, and now your gonna have to deal with the consequence because I can't deal with it anymore, and I refuse to let you win."

Draco looked at Ron, and didn't relize that he punched Ron into unconsiousness till he felt Blaise hold him back.

"Your sick Weasley, and I'll kill you if you come near her ever again!"Draco yelled as Blaise kept a hold of him trying to get him away from Ron.

Harry looked at Hermione as Ginny ran to get Dumbledore.

"Why didn't you tell me?"He asked.

"I was ashamed, and I didn't think you'd believe me."She said wipping her tears away.Harry pulled her into a hug.

Ron was escorted out of the castle, and taken to the Ministry to await trial.


	8. ch7

When Ron was escorted out Draco was taken to Snapes office to recieve punishment for fight.Hermione was sitting with the others waiting for his return.Draco came in, and everyone stood up to ask what happened.

"I just got a weeks detention with Snape. No big deal."Draco said knowing what everyone was going to ask.

"This is all my fault. I'm so sorry."Hermione said.

Draco went over to her, and tilted her face so she was looking him in the eye. "It was not your fault. He had no right to do to you what he did. I would do it again in a second, I did it for you."

Hermione nodded. "Thank you.I'm going to go to bed. I feel really drained."

"Yeah we all better go before we all get into trouble."Blaise said.

"I'm gonna do last rounds for the evening, and then I'll check on you when I get back."Draco said to Hermione.

"Draco you don't have to."

"I know. I want to."He then walked out with everyone else.

Draco came back from rounds at 2 in the morning to find Hermione sitting on the couch.

"I thought you were going to bed."

Hermione wipped her eyes "I tried to, but I can't. Everytime I close my eyes, I'm back in that classroom with him on top of me."Hermione started to break down, and Draco ran to put his arms around her to comfort her, but she pulled back.

"I'm sorry Mione, I didn't..."

"No I'm just really jumpy.I'm sorry."

He moved next to her, and this time she let Draco put his arms around her.

"I can't believe he would do this to me. Why did he change so much?"

"Who knows Mione. I know I can't even begin to know what you've been through, but I know your a strong person. You have so much compassion anyone would be a fool to not fall in love with you. Maybe Ron was that fool.I know I can't help but have feeling for you."

Hermione turned to look at him "I've never seen this side of you before. It's nice."

She laid back against him, and for the first time in days she felt safe.They both fell asleep on the couch that way.

Hermione started tossing around day light from a nightmare, and awoke with a start.

"No!" She sat straight up, and tried to catch her breath when she felt comforting arms around her.

"It's okay. Your safe"

She looked Draco in the eye before nodding, and setteling back down.Draco looked at his watch.

"I guess We better go get ready for the day. Breakfast starts in 30 minutes." Hermione nodded then left to go to her room to change.

* * *

She got down to breakfast, and sat by Harry, and Ginny.

"How are you this morning Mione?"Harry asked.

"I'm better. A little scared, but I'm getting better." She said looking over to Draco at the slytherin table.

An official owl flew through, and landed infront of Hermione.She took the letter, and it flew off.She new what the letter was about,she opened it, and read it to herself.

_"Dear Miss Granger,_

_We are writing this offical letter to let you know you are to be at the ministry on Thursday, October 18 for the trial Of Mr. Ronald Weasley in the charge of rape, and abuse. Professor Dumbledore will escort you to the ministry make arrangments with him after reading this letter._

_minister of magic,_

_C.Fudge"_

Hermione folded the letter, and put it in her pocket then followed Harry to transfiguration..

In the middle of class Professor Dumbledore called her to his office.

She was let in, and was shocked to see her parents, and Mr.,and Mrs Weasley sitting in his office.

"Mom, Dad why are you here?"

"Professor Dumbledore wrote, and told us about what happened.How could you not tell us?" Her mother said running over to hug her.

"I'm sorry, I was just so scared."

Her dad went to hug her but Hermione backed up, and held on to her mother.

"I'm sorry dad I'm just ...I'm sorry."

"It's okay dear."

Mr Weasley stood, and Hermione was afraid he was gonna rant, and rave about the accusations against his son "I'm sorry dear for what our son did to you. Never in our wildest dreams would we have thought he's hurt you."

"It's not your fault. He's changed for some reason, and I can't forgive him for what he did, but I do wanna help find out what's going on.

"Maybe you should come home dear."Hermione's mother suggested.

"No mom. I'm not gonna run and hide from this. I have to deal, and I'm doing fine here. My friends are here, and they're all helpping me through this."

"Whatever you want dear."Her father said.The Weasley's left, and Dumbledore disscussed the trial with Hermione, and her parents.


	9. ch8

**Author's note: Hey all I passed my 1500 eval, and my state law test. YEAH! I only have a couple more things left till I graduate. I'm so excited. Thought I'd let you all know.

* * *

**

Draco was sitting by himself in the library thinking when Harry joined him.

"What's up, you look deep in thought."

"I know I don't deserve it but I wanna ask you, since your her best friend. Do you think when this is all over with, and she ready Hermione would go out with me."

"I think Hermione just wants to move on, and forget everything that Ron did to you beat him up for her I think she had new thought about you."

Draco nodded "I want to prove to her that I'm not like my father, nor do I want to be."

"You know Malfoy, we've all see the new you.Trust me when I say this I don't think you could prove yourself any better than you are.We're all on the same side now, and thats how it should be."Harry got up, and walked away.

Draco got up to walk with him, and when they started walking down the hall when they bumpped into someone they didn't think they'd see for a long time.

"What are you doing here Weasley?" Draco asked.

"None of your business Malfoy. I guess it's true what they say our justice system isn't what it use to be." Ron said smirking.

* * *

Hermione was walking down the hall to find Harry, and tellhim what happened in Dumbledore's office when she saw him, and Draco talking to someone.

"Draco, Harry!" She walked over to them, and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Hey Mione. How's my favorite girlfriend?"Ron said starting to walk towards her.

"Don't you go near her!"Draco, and Harry shouted stepping infront of her.

"Oh Hermione's got bodyguards.I guess she finally safe."Ron said sarcastically.

"Come on Hermione."Draco said leading her away.

"You know Malfoy you can change all you want she's still never gonna be yours, and you'll never be able to have her like I did."Ron said smugly.

Draco turned to go beat him down again but Hermione grabbed his arm.

"He's not worth it."She said.

"I know that, but you are." Draco went to turn again, but Ron wasn't there.

"Where'd he go?" Harry asked. "There's no way he could move that fast."

"Let's just get out of here."Hermione said grabbing Draco's hand, and not letting go.Draco smiled when he noticed this.

They went outside, and sat down by the lake.

"So Mione what did Dumbledore want." Harry asked.

"Oh Just to let me know to meet him in his office around 7 in the morning the day of the trial so we can go to the ministry together.I wanted to also tell you that mine, and Ron's parents were there."

"What! What did they say? The Weasley's I mean."Harry was shocked that they even came to see Hermione. He loved them as parents, but after what Ron did he didn't think he could look at them the same way.

"They apologised for what happened.Said they didn't understand what's happened to Ron. My parents on the other hand wanted me to leave, and go home."

"What did you say?" Draco asked.Hermione smiled.

"I'm not going home. I'm gonna stay here. Sorry to dissappoint you, your stuck with me."

"Good." Draco said relieved then relised what he said. "I mean it's good that your not gonna let Weasley win, and scare you away. I mean Hogwarts wouldn't be..."

"Draco it's okay. I know what you meant."Hermione said laughing. Harry couldn't believe it, Hermione was laughing. He felt like it's been forever since he heard her laugh.

* * *

Hermione went to the library that evening to study for her Charms test in quiet, but that didn't last.

"No bodyguards?" A voice said causing her to look up from her book. "that can't be good."

Hermione stood up, and rushed to the other side of the table so she was facing Ron with a good distance between them.

"Leave me alone."

"You know things can happen if noone's here to protect you. They aren't doing a very good job are they."Ron said pushing the table aside causing Hermione to back up.She looked around trying to find an exit, but he was blocking the only way out.Ron pulled a cloth out of his pocket, and a bottle of some liquid. He put some of the liquid on the cloth, and then threw the bottle on the floor.

Hermione threw her books at him, and tried to make a rush to the door.Ron grabbed her by the waist causing her to scream.

Blaise heard the scream on is way to the great hall, and ran for the library.When he got there it was empty. He looked around, and a bottle caught his eye.He picked it up, and sniffed it.He looked around again, and then left to find Dumbledore.

Blaise was running so fast it felt like his chest would explode. He busted through the doors to the Great Hall, and scanned the room.She wasn't there, he failed her.He ran to the Professor's table, and held the bottle he found in the library out.

"Professor I heard a scream in the library, when I went to see what was going on I found this bottle on the floor, and then I came here to see if Hermione was okay.She's gone Professor." Blaise said so only he could here.

Dumbledore stood up in the quiet room, and spoke loud, and clear. "Has anyone in here seen Mrs. Granger?"

Noone answered which started to cause great alarm in Dumbledore's gut.

"What's going on!" Draco yelled standing up.Blaise turned to his best friend.

"Hermione's missing."

* * *

Hermione groggily woke up, and looked around at where she was.She sat up straight when she relised she was in a cell. 

"Oh I am in so much trouble. This can not be good."She said to herself.

"Your right about that Mudblood."

Hermione turned, and saw Lucius Malfoy standing with Ron, and ...Voldemort.


	10. ch9

Draco paced back, and forth in Dumbledore's office.Harry, and Blaise were sitting with their heads in their hands waiting for the professor to come in with any kind of news.Blaise looked up, and watched Draco pace for minute.

"Draco, man you gotta chill. They'll find something I'm sure."

"Chill? I gotta chill? Man Think about what Hermione's going through right now.I don't understand how he got her out so quick."

"A portkey."Harry said in almost a whisper.

Draco, and Blaise both looked at him, Harry looked up at them "You can't apperate in or out of Hogwarts so he had to use a portkey. He's working with someone."There was a short pause as Harry thought of something "Or for someone."

"Who?"Draco asked. He knew Harry was on to something, and he was hoping it wasn't what he thought.

"I'm going out on a limb here, but your thinking You know who aren't you?"Blaise said.Harry nodded.

"It makes sense. Ron, Hermione, and I working together have alway been a step ahead of Voldemort. Ron changes when he just so happens to be dating Hermione.Thats one down. Ron tries to hurt Hermione, break down her strength because shes always been the smart one.What better way to break down her, and her brain then to confuse her, and make her feel worthless.There's two down.Take away both my friends which are a strength to me, and there goes my defense.Of course Ron failed. He didn't break Hermione I think what he did made her stronger in a way so kidnap her, and then of course I'll come running to save her.Get me alone with Voldemort, and he just may be able to knock me off once, and for all."

"It's sounds like a flawless plan."Blaise said.

"One thing though, he wasn't counting on you having us behind you."Draco said then smiled "Maybe we can change this around on him."

* * *

Hermione walked around the cell that she was being kept in.She tugged the bars to see how solid they were.

"I have to get out of here."She said quietly.

"That'll never happen."Ron said laughing.

"How could you do this to Harry?He's been your best friend for 7 years. How could you do this to me..I had so many feelings for you."

"You never loved me, and thats okay because after Harry dies you'll have noone to save you, and you'll be mine for the picking."

Hermione sneered at him "I will never be yours. I'd rather die first."

"That could be arranged Mudblood."Lucius spat as he, and Voldemort entered the dungeon.

"Well if it isn't the famous Miss Granger.I see now why Mr Weasley likes you so much."

"Don't make me gag."

"Bitch! You don't talk to our lord like that."Ron spat.

"Some lord he can't even kill a young boy."Hermione knew she was pushing buttons, and if she could push the right ones maybe Harry's scar would let him know it was a trap.She just hoped she wasn't getting herself killed in the process.

"Leave us."Voldemort said.

_"Not good, so not good Hermione."_She said to herself.

Ron, and Lucius left, and Voldemort walked right up to Hermione's cell. She could've sworn the temp went down 50 degrees.

"Your either very brave or...very stupid. I'm surprised you don't quiver from my presence."

"Nor will I ever."

Hermione didn't even have time to react before she was hit with the Cruciatus curse.Hermione screamed out in pian, and Voldemort watched in happiness.

* * *

"OWWW! My Scar! "Harry yelled grabbing his head.

"What's going on?"Blaise asked

The pain subsided. "Hermione he was turtoring Hermione. He had to be because he was happy, but at the same time angry.She must've pissed him off. She was trying to warn me, and he got pissed."

"How was she trying to warn you?" Draco asked.

"I can feel Voldemort's emotions.She was trying to get me to feel an emotion, and I did. We have to get to her."

"We should wait for Dumbledore."Blaise tried to reason.

"We can't!"Draco yelled. "Don't you understand Blaise. He'll kill her, and I refuse to let that happen...I love her, adn I want to be able to tell her that, now are you with us or not?"

Blaise was shocked that Draco just admitted he loved her, especially infront of Harry, but Harry just place a hand on Draco's shoulder.

"If we get her out of this, and we all live you better treat her right."Harry said before making his way out of Dumbledore's office.Draco looked at Blaise for comformation. Blaise nodded, and followed Harry out with Draco right behind him.

* * *

Hermione laid on the floor of her cell breathing inrelief that she was alone, and could let her tears fall freely.She hurt all over, and felt like her insides were ripped out of her but still there.

She just hoped that Harry stayed away, and let someone else come to find her.


	11. ch10

_"Now I lay me down to sleep I pray the lord my soul should keep if I should...die before I wake, I pray the lord my soul shall take."_ Hermione prayed silently over, and over till she saw a crack of sunlight shine through. She was also silently praying that someone would come soon because she was sure Voldemort was just keeping her alive till he knew whether or not Harry was coming for, and then he'd probably decide her fate.

* * *

Harry, Blaise, and Draco were under Harry invisiblity cloak running through the forrest so they could call for the knight bus to get them to Malfoy Manor. Draco had a plan to pretend he was ready to be marked, find out where the hideout was, make sure Hermione was okay and then attack as best they could.They reached the end of the forrest, and almost collided with Dumbledore.

"We knew you'd eventually try to save Miss Granger on your own." Dumbledore said pulling the cloak off the boys.

"We have to save her."Draco said.

"Yes Mr Malfoy we do.Getting yourselves captured, and maybe killed isn't the best way to go about it though.

"Can we at least help?" Harry pleaded.

Dumbledore nodded. "Some of the order is on it's way here so we can all portkey together. Snape knows where they're hiding out, and we will get Miss Granger out together.The boys nodded in agreement.

* * *

Ron dragged Hermione out of her cell, and down a long hallway. He threw her through a large door, and when she landed she looked up at Voldemort and then heard the voices of many death eaters.

"Thank you for gracing us with your presence."Voldemort hissed.The Death Eaters laughed, as Hermione stood up.

"It's seems that Potter will not be coming in on his white horse to rescue you." Lucius said.

"Good, maybe this time he'll kill your pathetic excuse for a lord!"

Lucius backhanded her so hard she fell backwards."How dare you speak with such dissrespect Mudblood!"

"I'm the bad blood, and yet you follow a half blood so what does that make you! If I'm gonna die at least I'll die with pride. You'll die being nothing but a lap dog to a Purblood wannabe who has no real strength, and has you all do his dirty work for him! I have a clear consious, what do you have?"

"Less people like you."Lucius spat raising his wand, and pointing it to her "Crucio!"

Hermione screamed out in pain and writhered on the ground.Death Eaters kicked her while she was down, and hit her with odd curses when they could.

* * *

Everyone stood in the hall as they heard Hermione put down Voldemort, and his followers.They heard Lucius shout Crucio, and then Dumbledore busted down the door.

Lucius turned as did everyone else which lifted the curse from Hermione.

"Ah The great Dumbledore, and his followers for the good side."Voldemort said.All the death eaters stood behind Voldemort ready to attack when givin the command.Draco ran over to Hermione's limp form, and craddled her in his arms.He checked ofr a pulse and breathed a sigh of relief when he found one, and then she opened her eyes.

"Harry?"She said in a whisper.

"No just your knight in shinning armour wannabe."

"Draco?"

"Yeah what can I say I love saving a girl in need."

Lucius grabbed his son, and pulled him from her. "You call yourself a Malfoy?"

"Not by choice."Draco spat raising his wand.

"You will kill the Mudblood if you wish to get in my good graces again."

"I WILL NOT! Sorry Father but I love her, and the only one whose gonna die is you."

"Why you little..."Lucius went to attack but Harry caught him with a curse, and the fight started.

"Harry you, Blaise, and Draco get Hermione out of here, and find someplace outside safe till we get there.Dumbledore said, harry nodded, and picked Hermione off the floor, and ran towards the doors.

"This is not over Dumbledore."Voldemort said before dissapperateing away along with his death eaters.

Harry sat down with Hermione on the ground.She looked into his eyes to see tears, and then she noticed all the boys had tears.

"Took you long enough." Hermione said with a small smile.

Harry hugged her "I don't know what I would've done if I lost you."

"Fail misserably."

Harry laughed, and then wipped his eyes. "I love you Hermione, you are the closed thing to family that I have now. I'm not gonna lose that."

Hermione nodded, and then looked at Draco "So how is my knight?"

"Glad your okay."

"Thank you."

Draco smiled "No problem."

"Did you mean what you said? I mean what you told your father."

"Yes. I do mean it."

Hermione smiled "Good."And then she passed out.


	12. ch11

Hermione opened her eyes, and sat straight up. "Voldemort?"

"Shh. It's okay, your okay."Someone said wrapping their arms around her.She looked around and relized she was in the hospital wing at school.

"How did I get here?"She said pulling away from the hug, and looking to see who was hugging her.

"You passed out shortly after we got you out of the castle.Dumbledore, and the others came out, and we portkeyed here."Draco said helpping her to lay down.

"Is everyone okay?Where's Harry? What happened to Voldmort, and what about Ron?"Hermione questioned rather fast not really letting draco get a word in.

"Hermione!"draco whispered harshly to get her attention.

She stopped talking, and Draco pointed to the 2 chairs in her room where Harry, and Blaise were sleeping.

"oh."

"As for Voldemort, he got away, and took Weasley with him."

Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes. "This is never gonna be over is it?He got away, and everything that Ron did, he isn't gonna get punished at all is he?"

"Don't say that.We'll find him, and he will pay for what he did to you. I promise it."

Hermione nodded, and wipped her face as best she could.She winced, and finaaly relized how much damage was done.She had a broken arm, her face was bruised, she had a couple cracked ribs, and scratches, and cuts everywhere else.

"Madame Pompfry said as soon as you were awake, and rested she could heal you ribs, and stuff first, and then after a couple weeks she'll be able to heal your arm."Draco said when he noticed her looking herself over.

Harry woke up, and looked over to Hermione's bed to see her and Draco talking.,he tapped Blaise, and then told him to be quiet, and they just watched their friends, and how well they complimented each other.Draco was telling her everything that happened after she got taken, and Hermione was telling him how Ron got her out.Harry finally decided to let them know they were awake, and yawned loudly, Blaise doing the same.

"How are you feeling Mione?"Blaise asked.

"Like I got ran over by a truck."

Harry gave her a hug, and a kiss on the forehead. "I guess I'm replaced as the knight in shinning armour."

"Never. Just now you have help."Hermione said grabbing his, and Draco's hand. "Together we can get through this war."

"Hey Mione I wanna ask you something before I lose my nerve."Draco said. "Do you think it's possible for us to you know...Maybe "

"I need to tell my boyfriend he doesn't have to worry about me now."Hermione said before he could finish.

"You have a boyfriend?"Draco asked.

"I thought I did but if you don't want the job I'm sure..."

"No. I'll take it gladly."He said kissing her.Hermione smiled, and then Harry took Draco by the shoulder.

"We need to talk."

Draco followed Harry out into the hall, and stood against the wall.

"I'm glad you, and Mione are together,but if you hurt her in any shape,way, or form I will hurt you. Trust me thats a promise."

"Harry I would never hurt her. I really do care for her. Heck I told my father that I loved her.Why would I hurt someone I care so much about to defy my father."

Harry nodded. "I know it's just I lover her too. She's like a sister to me, and after what happened between her and Ron I feel like I let her down, and I'm not gonna do that again."

Draco nodded, and shook Harry's hand then they both walked back into the hospital wing.Dumbledore was there talking with Hermione.

"Miss Granger we have put a protection charm around you. If Mr Weasley does get back into the castel or if anyone tried to harm you we'll know, and a teacher will be there in a flash."Dumbledore told her.

Draco sat beside her on her bed "Do you think he'll be stupid enough to come and try to hurt her again?"

"If he has orders."Dumbledore then left, and the teenagers sat in peace.


	13. ch12

Hermione was released from the hospital wing a few days later,She was almost completly healed. She just had her cast removed yesterday, and the only thing that was left were cuts, and some bruises that Madame Pompfry said would have to heal on her own.She just wanted to forget everything. Harry, Draco, and Blaise grew very protective of her and wouldn't let her out of their sights.She was sitting in her dorm one night after potions, while Draco did rounds, and just layed there. She wasn't doing homework, she wasn't really pondering on anything just trying to relax.At least the guys didn't ask what happened while she was taken, they at least left that alone, and respected that she didn't want to bring it up.

( knock, knock, knock)

"Come in Draco."

Draco opened the door, and walked over to where she was laying "How'd you know it was me?"

"Because I just lost Blaise, and Harry around the dungeons somewhere.So it had to be you."

"Guess we have been kinda smothering you lately huh."

Hermione laughed "Kinda? Prisonrs of Azkaban probably get more freedom than me."She joked.

"Well we just don't want you to get hurt anymore."

Hermione sat up and placed her arms around his neck "I know, and I appreciate that, but you have to let me have some space once in a while."

"I'll tell the guys, and we'll work or it."

Hermione kissed him on the lips "Thank you."

Draco smiled "Our first kiss."

Hermione layed back down, and Draco followed her example.After a few minutes of silence Draco asked a question he's been wanting to ask for a while now.

"Mione When Ron...You know. Was it your first time?"

"Yes."

Draco looked over to her "I'm sorry."

"So am I, but it's over, and I can't change that you know that right."

"Hermione I don't care about your past. I'm your present and future. He may have took your virginity but you still have the innocence in your heart, and I respect that."

Hermione snuggled up to Drcao, and they both fell asleep.

* * *

"Soon our time will come, and the school will crumble at my feet." Voldemort said.

"I'm sorry I failed you master."Ron said bowing.

"Well you were not the only one who failed me this time. I was very dissappointed in your son Lucius."

"I can not believe he deceived you master, and he will pay. Him and his mudblood whore."Lucius said.

"Harry will fall this time, and I will take over then Everyone will know the wrath of Lord Voldemort." Voldemort said laughing.

Harry woke up from a nightmare to his scar burning a little "It's almost time."He said to himself.

* * *

In his Office Dumbledore was looking out his window, and the dark clouds that were forming in the sky " The war is starting.We must prepare, and quickly." He told the teachers that were gathered in there with him.

The teachers left to redo their school plans in accordance to what they might have to face while Dumbledore just looked out his window.

"We'll be ready this time Tom."

Lightning flashed, and caused the grounds to light up. Anyone watching closley would've seen animals making a getaway. The earth rumbbled with fear at what was to come, this would be the end of one side or another.


	14. ch13

_Hermione was walking down the hall when she was pulled into a classroom, and thrown on a desk. Ron held her hands down as she tried to get away.He got on top of her, and moved her hands so he could hold them with one arm, and he used his other to remove her clothes._

_"Stop it! Please Ron don't do this!" Hermione pleaded._

_Ron backhanded her then ripped her shirt off. He placed a silencing charm on her then pushed her skirt up.He pulled her pants off, and as she struggled to get free he unzipped his pants, and forced himself into her.Hermione started crying so bad, but he just kept thrusting in, and out of her._

"NO!" Hermione yelled starting to punch the air, and try to get away.Draco woke up scared from the yell, and fell out of bed.Hermione finally sat up straight, and opened her eyes crying.

"No, no, no, no. Not again."She said putting her head in her hands, and crying.Draco wrapped his arms around her, and tried to comfort her as best he could.

"What happened?"

"Ron was on top of me in the classroom again.I haven't had a dream like that in awhile now I thought they were over."

Draco smoothed her hair out as she cried into his chest."I'll protect you. Your safe now."

They were awake the rest of the night.

* * *

Harry sat down at breakfast, and felt this strange feeling. He didn't know what it was but it wasn't good.He got up quick, and went to make sure Hermione was okay.He got to the portrait just as it openned, and Draco came out.

"Is Hermione okay?"

"Yeah she's asleep."Draco said rubbing his eyes, and yawning.

"Up late?"Harry asked conncerned.

"She had a dream last night. Woke up screaming, and when I got her calmed down she refused to go to sleep. I just now got her to lay down."

"Sorry man. Why don't you go get some sleep.?"

Draco shook his head "No I'm good for now.Why were you rushing here?"

"I had a bad feeling, and I wanted to make sure she was safe."

Thunder sounded, and both boys looked at each other like it was a sign.

"I'm gonna go talk to Dumbledore stay with Hermione."

Draco nodded, and went back into the room.

* * *

Harry was rushing to Dumbledore office when he looked out one of the windows, and saw movement at the gates. There standing were over a hundred Death Eaters, and Voldemort.

Harry got to Dumbledore's office just as he, and some of the order members were coming out.

"Harry, it is time.Gather all good fighters you know, and meet us in the entrance hall.The war is now."Dumbledore said leading the others away.

* * *

Harry gather all that wanted to fight, and just as he, and Draco were leading the group downstairs Hermione showed up.

"Mione go find somewhere to hide."Harry said.

"No. I've helpped you evey step of the way to get here. I'm not backing down now.If you die we all do. Harry it's now or never, and frankly I don't think there's a choice. We all need to fight together so let me fight."

Hary nodded, and they all decended down the stairs together.

Dumbledore lead everyone outside where they came face to face with Voldemort, and his deatheaters.

Light against Dark, and it was time for one to come out on top.

In one word the battle started.Soon there were curses being thrown everywhere.

* * *

Draco looked into the face of his father. "Father this is it the end. Who's gonna come out on top?"

"We always win." Lucius said "Crucio."

Draco duck, and threw the one curse his father never thought he would. "Avada Kadava"

Lucius paled, and fell to the ground Draco stood over is body "Didn't you hear father, the good guys always win."

* * *

"Well it looks like it's me, and you again."

"I wanna know before I kill you Why did you do it Ron?"Hermione said holding her wand at him.

"For money, and power Hermione. You should feel it. I'm unstopable."

"No your not now your not only poor, unpowerful, but your also alone."

"Stupefy"Ron yelled.

"Expellarmus"

Ron wand flew to Hermione's hand, and then she put him in a body bind.

"You should know Ron I'm no killer."

* * *

Harry looked into Voldemort's eyes.

"Do you really think you'll win this time Potter?"

"No, I know I will."They both yelled the killing curse at the same time, and their wands connected, and smoke filled the battlefield before you heard a wand backfire, and then a silence filled the battlefield.Hermione found Draco, and ran to his arms. They watched as the smoke started to clear, and they saw a figure walking out towards them.Everyone had their wands pointed at the oncomer till Hermione gasped, and ran from Draco's arms to Harry.

"You did it.Is really over?"She asked him.

Harry looked at everyone on the field as he hugged Hermione.He let her go, and lifted a wand, and spoke loud, and clear.

"This is the end."He said breaking the wand in half. "Voldemort is no more."

The death eaters that weren't bound or dead dissappeared before they could get caught.

Dumbledore smiled at Harry who smiled back.

"Now with the war ended we can all finally live in peace."Dumbledore said patting Harry on the back.Everyone around them who lived through the battle cheered.

Hermione hugged Harry again, and Draco, Blaise, and even Ginny joined them.Aurors came to take away the Death Eaters that were bound, and the minitry came to take all of the ones who didn't make it.

Harry looked back at the feild where the battle took place, and saw two Aurors taking Voldemorts body away.

"That was for my parents."Harry said to himself looking up at the sky before joining everyone in the great hall for the celebration.


	15. ch14

Hermione stopped Draco in the hall while everyone else went to celebrate.

"I'm sorry you had to fight your dad."She said to him. He looked down.

"Don't be sorry for me your the one who faced Weasley."

"Hermione looked at him, and then gave him the most passionate kiss he ever experienced.

"Lets just say my past died in that war, and I'm ready to move on."

"Good because I think we all are."Draco said putting his arm around her shoulder and leading her into the celebration.

* * *

Graduation day came, and Hermione was pacing back, and forth in her dorm room.She thought back to the night of the war, and what happened afterwards.

_They entered their common room together, and Draco kissed Hermione ready to tell her goodnight, but she pulled him back._

_"Draco, I love you, and I want to show you how much I love you."_

_Draco raised his eyebrows "Hermione you don't have..."_

_"I want to."_

_"Are you sure."_

_Hermione nodded, and lead him to her room.He laid her on her back, and promised to be as gentle as he could. He took off her clothes as she took his off.She'd never felt anything like it before. She was so nervous, but yet excited._

_He kissed her whole body and positioned himself to enter her.She didn't even flinch when they made contact. It had been so sweet, and so real.There was definately no regrets that night._

Draco came out of his bathroom, and Hermione stopped pacing.

"Draco I have something to tell you."

"Ok well can it wait till after graduation, or is it important?"

"It's important."

"Okay."Draco sat down, and Hermione sat by him.

"Remember the night of the war?"Hermione asked.

"Yes I do. Are you having regrets?"

"No Draco I don't regret it...I'm pregnant."

Draco was more than shocked.He stayed quiet for a minute then smiled which caught Hermione off guard.

"Are you really?"

"Yes, and I know we've only been together 7 months,and I'm so sorry..."

"Mione don't apologise. I'm happy."

"You are?"Hermione asked as tears came out of her eyes.

"Yes. I can't think of anyone I rather spent the rest of my life with then you."

"Draco that makes me so happy. I just want you to know though that I don't want to get married just for the baby. I want to wait."

"Whatever you want. I'd give you the world."

"Well lets go graduate.Should we tell everyone?"

Draco smiled "Try to stop me."

They walked downstairs and out to the quiditch pitch for graduation.

They received their diplomas, and were chatting excitedly with their friends.

"So Mione what are you gonna do after graduation?"Blaise asked. Harry came up to the group and put his arm around her.

"Actually Draco, and I have something to tell you all." She looked at Draco.

He looked at the group which consisted of Blaise, Ginny, Harry, Lavender, Parvarti, and Neville "Hermione, and I are gonna have a baby."

"Mione your pregnant?"Harry said hugging her.

"I'm guessing your not mad."She said as he swung her around in a circle.

"Mad? I'm estatic. I'm gonna be an uncle."

Hermione laughed as did everyone else.

"So what are you guys gonna do?" Ginny asked

Hermione, and Draco looked at each other before he grabbed her hand.

"Who knows. Fate always has a hand in everything so we'll take it one day at a time."Draco said.

Hermione smiled. "Besides all we have is time."

Hermione was right Ron was in Azkaban, the war was over she had good friend, and a great guy why try to make time fly.She was just gonna enjoy it with Draco their child, and her friends, and family. Besides was there any better way to live?


	16. epilouge

**Epilouge:**

Nine months passed, and Draco found himself holding Hermione's hand, and wipping her sweaty forhead.

"Come Hermione one more push, and you'll be able to meet your child." The doctor said.

Hermione pushed with all the strength she had left when she heard a cry ring out through the room.

"It's a girl."

"Mione we have a girl."Draco said kissing her forehead.

"I wanna see."

The nurse wrapped hthe baby in a blanket, and handed her to her mother.

Hermione smiled at the baby in her arms, all the a's in the world could have given the feeling of accomplishment she felt at that moment.

* * *

Draco walked out to the waiting room where Blaise, and Harry were waiting.They stood when he entered.

"We have a girl."

Hermione's parents came rushing into the waiting room.

"Did we miss it? Is she okay?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"You have a grandaughter."Draco said.

Everyone congratulated Draco, and when the nurse okay'd it they all went back to see ermione, and the baby.

Hermione was holding her when everyone came in.

"What's her name?" Mr.Granger asked.

"I'd like you all to meet Lillian Hope Malfoy."Hermione said.

"Lillian?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded, and handed the baby to her mother to hold.

Hermione laid back, and watched the scene infront of her. If anyone would've told her this is how she'd be spenting the months after graduation she would've laughed in their faces, but seeing it now, she wouldn't trade her life for anything in the world.She had a beautiful baby girl, and loving fiance, great parents, and friends.

What more could a girl ask for?

Of course to every happy ending waiting in the wings is another beginning.

THE END.

* * *

**To all my readers I'd like to thank you all for reading my story. I appreciate it.**


End file.
